This disclosure relates to game consoles useful for low cost residential and commercial systems such as security systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Generally, a user can access a security system to control the security system by directly interacting with hardware, e.g., a control panel associated with the security system. Alternatively or additionally, the user can also access the security system through a user device that is not part of the security system, e.g., a portable handheld device. Such a handheld device can be mobile devices including smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc., that executes one or more applications to access/control the security system.